


Leaving

by Joe_Reaves



Series: From the Ashes [1]
Category: CSI: NY, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Apocalypse, Crossover, Gen, Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Gibbs go AWOL amidst the chaos of the plague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

Captain Mac Taylor sneaked through the base, not that there was much need to sneak. The virus had already started to take its toll, despite their attempts at quarantining the base. There weren't enough Marines still mobile to mount a guard on the gates. He'd enlisted in the Marines straight out of high school, gone through officer training and university and then been thrown into the real world when he was sent to Lebanon. At first it had been a pleasant assignment and then the whole world had exploded; well, that's how it had seemed at the time. Without warning he was surrounded by demolished buildings and dead and dying people and that's when he met Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

The same Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs who was currently leaning against his car and smirking at him. "What the hell are you doing here, Gunny? You're meant to be confined to the barracks after it gets dark," he said sharply.

"So are you, Captain," Gibbs pointed out dryly. "If you're going AWOL and driving up to New York, you need some help. I heard things are pretty bad up there and the roads are littered with wrecks... Besides, I've got your car keys."

Mac groaned. "I'd report you but there's hardly anyone left I could report you to, and besides, I'd have to report me at the same time. Get in the car, Jethro, and give me the damn keys. I've seen you drive and it's not the wrecks that are already there I'm worried about; it's the one we're going to have because you missed your calling as a NASCAR driver."

Gibbs just grinned and tossed the keys to him. "Yes, sir!" He slid into the passenger seat and waited for Mac to get behind the wheel. "This probably isn't a good time to say this, but I'm not sure there is a good time. You know what you're probably going to find when we get there, right?"

Mac looked over at him, his jaw clenched, and nodded sharply. "I know, but I have to try. Aren't you worried about, um ..."

"Lisa," Gibbs supplied. "She divorced me three months ago."

Mac shook his head. "How do you do it? You never seem to have any trouble getting them into bed or down the aisle but the second they're married to you, they all develop an irresistible urge to strangle you."

"Actually, they usually hit me," Gibbs said with a wry smile. "Last one used a baseball bat."

Mac laughed shortly and pulled onto the highway, grimacing as he saw smoke up ahead. "Looks like we've found the first of those wrecks you mentioned. Keep an eye out for me; it's going to be hard to see them in time in the dark."

"Yes, sir," Gibbs said, staring into the darkness through the windscreen and surreptitiously touching the rosary in his pocket. They were going to need all the help they could get tonight.


End file.
